Secret Life of Me
by Serendipity Finch
Summary: "Goodbye boys. Have fun in hell. And tell 'em when you get there, Donovan sent you." Alexa Donovan. She's a hunter and she's seen and killed just about everything there is. But when Fate sends her careening into the infamous Winchester brothers, out of her chosen life of solitude, her once stable universe changes. Every hunter has her secrets, and some are buried deeper than others


I lounged in a dim corner of the crowded bar, passing a coin idly back and forth across the knuckles of my left hand. It was an almost unconscious action as I focused my attention on the people within, looking for tonight's target. Tapping into years of experience and finely tuned gut instinct I scanned the room, searching. There, in the opposite corner of the bar, sat two men studying the humans inside the establishment as closely as I. A grim smile flickered to life on my lips as I rose, a final check to be sure. "_Christos_," I murmured quietly. Had they been truly human, there was no way the men should have been able to hear me over the hubbub. Yet no sooner had the word passed my lips, did both men flinch and whip their heads around, eyes searching for who had spoken. Eyes that were as black as pitch. I stood swiftly and strolled over to the pair just as they signalled for the barkeep. The underdressed, over enhanced twenty-something and I both reached the booth at the same time. I sidled my way in front of her and smiled widely at the men. "Oh my _God!_" I beamed at them, "Fancy seeing you two here. I was just passing through town with my good friend _Christos_. I would have come and said hello guys, but we decided we wanted in and out of this town as fast as possible." I turned to the barkeep, still bearing a wide smile. "I mean, those terrible murders! How awful. And from what I've heard, such nice people too! It's like they were possessed or something, don't you think?" The young brunette nodded dumbly, false smile only augmenting my ability to see her single brain cell chugging desperately as she tried to keep up with the unusual turn her night had taken. Expression hardening, I turned back to the two demons who were doing their best not to jump me right there and then. "I mean I've exorcised a fair few of my own demons in my life, but I guess those poor bastards just couldn't help themselves hey?" A tense silence descended as we stared each other down.

"So, uh, are you guys going to order anything or can I go?" the young woman asked.

One of the demons smiled stiffly up at her. "No, no. I think we'll walk our _friend_ here home. We seem to have some catching up to do," he said coldly. With a huff she was gone.

"Well if you'll excuse me for a moment I only have to use the bathroom and then we can be on our way," I said, turning without another word to slip off out the back, into the darkened alleyway behind the building. The demons followed mere seconds behind, but it was enough time for me to pull a dirk as long as my forearm out of my bootleg and drape my long leather coat over a nearby skip bin. I leant against the damp brick wall, one hand on my hip and the dirk gripped loosely in my left hand. The two demons took in the sight of my slim 5'8 form coupled with the complete lack of any backup and laughed. "Fancy yourself a hunter kiddo?" the burlier of the two asked, eyes patronisingly wide.

I replied in the same belittling tone. "Yes actually diddums. Are you scared? Because if you feel like running back off to hell, go ahead and save me the effort of exorcising you two hellscum," I snapped.

"Sweetheart, after we're done with you you're going to be begging for us to kill you," the second demon snarled at me.

I gave a dry laugh. "Bring it dimwits," I challenged. The two of them lunged simultaneously but moved bare centimetres before being brought up short by an invisible force. They tried again and again, making me tut at them. "Oh you aren't going anywhere but back to hell," I assured them. They stopped and began throwing a barrage of threats and insults at me. I walked towards them, standing just outside their reach. I gave an indolent flick of my weapon upwards and shrugged apologetically. "Devil's trap. My bad," I said wryly as the demons snapped their gazes heavenwards. Several stories above us on the bottom of one of the fire escape landing above the bar, I had etched the symbol. Sauntering back over to my coat, I dug a hip flask out of one of the numerous pockets. I took a swig, the whiskey leaving a burning trail in my chest. Satisfied, I replaced the flask and pulled out another, larger one. As I walked over to the imprisoned demons I unscrewed the cap and grinned. "Goodbye boys. Have fun in hell. And tell 'em when you get there, Donovan sent you," I said sweetly, splashing the contents of the second flask all over the two monster's faces. The Holy Water sizzled as it hit, making the demons hiss in pain. Without further ado I began the ritual. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam secure tibi facias libertate sevire, te rogamus_," I paused and waved my fingers at the two demons, who were raging furiously and futilely with the bounds of the trap I had laid. I laughed. "_Audi nos_!" Both men collapsed to their knees as great plumes of black demonic smoke poured from their mouths and disappeared. Once I was sure the process was well and truly over I approached the two men, both only semi-conscious. As I had hoped, the demons had not been in the bodies long enough to ride them to the point of death. I waited patiently just out of arms reach as the men came to, having enough experience with the recently un-possessed to know that violence was often a reflexive response. Thankfully these two seemed more shaken than anything and I offered each a hand as the picked themselves up off the ground. "Are we all good?" I inquired, "No internal injuries or intense pain anywhere? Good."

The leaner man eyed me warily. "What just happened?" he asked, voice unsteady. The other man nodded in vehement agreement to the question. I sighed and snapped into lecture mode.

"You two were possessed by demons. Those murder suicides that have been happening around the place? Demons. You two are lucky to be alive. Now take these and these," I said, shoving a few pages of printed information and diagrams into both men's hands. I pointed a warning finger at both of them and put on my most serious face. "Read it, remember it and apply it. If possible, get a tattoo of this symbol," I urged, pointing to one of the images, "It will stop you from getting possessed again. Get jewellery with this symbol on it and give it to everyone you know who will wear it. Get as many people as you know to get the same tattoo. _Protect you loved ones_. Got it?" I paused and let the information sink in. The two men had the same shocked, vaguely horrified expression most people who got this speech wore. I sighed in pity, shoulders dropping slightly. "Look, I'm really sorry that you have to know this. I really am. My phone number and website are on the bottom of every page if you ever need more information or think there's something bad going on again," I offered. As if this consolation prize could make up for having the fabric of mundane reality stained and torn. "Go home, spend time with any family you have. I'm sorry," I repeated and with strained nods and murmurs of thanks, the two turned their backs and left in silence. I sighed, re-sheathing the glistening dirk into one bootleg and picked up my coat, pulling it on. The leather flapped around my ankles as I stowed the now half empty flask back into one pocket. The sound of voices startled me and I ducked behind the large skip, pulling the coat's hood over my head to hide the glow of pale blonde hair. My actions came not a moment too soon. The door swung open and two young men stepped out, one wielding a short blade covered in some sort of runes and the other a handgun. When the alleyway appeared deserted, the man with handgun swore. "Son of a bitch!" he snapped, letting the gun drop to his side. My attention flicked to the knife's holder as he spoke. "Hey Dean? Come have a look at this," he called, voice low and soft. His companion, Dean, dropped into a crouch next to him, "What it is Sam?" I raised my eyebrows, mildly impressed. _Sam and Dean, the Winchester brothers. Lucky me. _They rubbed their fingers on the ground and inspected what came away. "Sulphur," Sam one declared. I held back a snort, _Oh goodie, they're geniuses. _Both young men rose and swept their eyes over the alleyway again. I rolled my eyes impatiently, legs beginning to ache from remaining crouched for so long. _Get on with it,_ I thought to myself. Suddenly a thoughtful look crossed Sam's face and he looked up. "Huh. Devil's Trap," he muttered. "Looks like someone beat us to it Dean." An incredulous look crossed Dean's face. "Another hunter? You think the girl got away okay then?" he wondered out loud. My eyes narrowed in annoyance. _You arrogant, chauvinistic, sexist ass-wipe,_ I ranted silently. His companion dropped his gaze from my Devil's Trap and gave a flat look. "Really Dean? You don't think that maybe the girl _was_ the hunter?" Sam hinted. The prospect of a young female hunter seemed to genuinely confuse the shorter man. "What, by herself? Nah, she was probably bait," Dean rebuked. He shrugged at an exasperated Sam. "C'mon, let's get back to the motel. I'll take a night off when I can get one."

As the two hunters retreated from the dimness of the alley to the more brightly lit main street I stood and began to follow. As I stalked unnoticed behind them, I made sure my face was still buried in the protective darkness of my coat's hood. Years of practise had made me an expert in going unnoticed, yet it had also made me wary. As my quarry decided to stop to order takeaway I took the opportunity to slip out the dirk from where it was hidden against my calf, pulling an identical knife from my other boot. I smiled contentedly at their comforting weight in my hands as I leaned against brick a few yards from the entrance of the take-out store the hunters were in. Although my clothing was hardly inconspicuous, it was incredibly useful for hunting. The ankle length black leather of my overcoat kept me warm and dry, hid me from prying eyes in the dark. The oversized hood shielded my face and provided the anonymity I often required and the long loose sleeves allowed me, as they did now, to go armed without anyone being able to see. The many pockets, both secret and otherwise, gave a place to stow all manner of things I required at some point or another. Knee length, skin tight boots made out of identical leather to the coat provided a place to stow my twin daggers. They also made jumping from things, kicking and being kicked less of bitch. I grew increasingly impatient as the minutes ticked by and I still stood waiting for Macho and Einstein to reappear. Finally they did, resuming their journey to the unnamed motel. I let myself walk closer behind them this time, the denser crowd of pedestrians in the area meaning my chances of being spotted were minimal. Straining my ears, I caught a snippet of conversation. "So, do you think this is the same hunter that's been beating us to basically every job lately?" asked a deeper voice. Genius Boy. A coughing smoker drowned out Manly Man's reply. I sighed in irritation and forced myself to drop back lest the lure of their conversation caused me to get close enough to be noticed. Taking a chance as we passed another side alley three blocks from where I had exorcised the demons earlier tonight, I ducked down it and retrieved a well stuffed canvas pack of my possessions I had stashed there before starting my hunt this evening. Slinging it over my shoulder I hurried back onto the main street and continued to follow my persons of interest, Sam the Genius's impressive height making it easy to keep track of them even from a distance. A few minutes' walk later and the two turned into a motel car park. I grinned and followed brazenly, smirk widening as they still didn't pick up my near silent tread even without a sheltering crowd. I cleared my throat loudly as they fished around for the room key, bickering over who had had it last. They whipped around and I leant casually against a thick wooden beam the supported the roof above the porch that ran long the front of the motels' rooms. I raised and hand and waved, knowing my face would still be all but indistinguishable beneath my hood. My sleeve dropped down and revealed the dirk held lightly in my hand as I waved. Both hunters stiffened and Dean's hand began to edge almost unconsciously to a dark green duffle that I was certain contained weaponry. I shook my head and tsked, stepping back off the porch into the more open parking lot. Tossing my pack to the side out of the way, I revealed my second dirk and dropped into a relaxed fighting stance. The two glanced at each other and took a few cautious steps towards me into the parking lot. "Drop your knives if you know what's good for you," warned Dean. Sam regarded my cloaked form silently. On some unspoken cue when I refused to drop my weapons, both men lunged for me. I ducked under grasping arms and kicked out a leg, sending a body tumbling into a car. Letting my momentum drop me into a low crouch, I slid a little way long the loose gravel. As Dean righted himself from his near fall I faced off with Sam, sheathing the dirks back into my bootlegs. Thinking he had the advantage while I remained so low to the ground. He stepped in close and tried to grab me, seeming unwilling to even try and land any real blows. His mistake. I leaped at him, grabbing him by the shoulders. He began to topple over backwards and I braced myself, the moment he hit the ground I whipped out one dirk and tickled the side of the hunter's exposed neck with the delicate tip. With my free hand I reached up and pulled back my hood in one swift movement, revealing my face. As mild shock fluttered to land on Sam's features I grinned at him. "I win pretty boy. Better luck next time," I consoled. I got to my feet and offered a hand to a wary Sam. He took it delicately and I gave him a yank upright. I turned to Dean, who stared at me suspiciously with narrowed eyes. I shrugged in semi-sincere apology, "Haven't had a good tussle for a while. All the jobs around lately have been piss poor on combat lately."

"Who are you?"

I gave a dry chuckle as I thrust the dirk back into its sheath before answering. "Donovan. Alexa Donovan," I proffered my hand, shaking both Sam and Dean's with a firm grip, "And you must be the Winchesters."


End file.
